warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Koros-dar Nael
Koros was born centuries ago into a noble Elf family during the time of the war with the Dwarfs. Apprenticed to a powerful wizard serving in the armies of the Phoenix King, tragedy struck when Dwarfs caught the Elven army off guard and slaughtered them all—all except Koros. Witnessing the deaths of so many of his people, he slipped into madness, believing one day he would raise his mentor from the dead. Koros buried his master and set himself on the dangerous path of necromancy. He embraced the study of Dark Magic and it turned his heart black with hatred for the living, especially the Dwarfs. His disgust for them only intensified when he finally returned to his master’s grave and raised him from the dead. Expecting to receive praise, the Undead form of his master rebuked him instead, lamenting his turn toward the evils of Dark Magic. His master told him he would rather have died at the hands of the Dwarfs once more than to see his student come to such a pass. Tormented with anger and hatred, Koros fled to an old graveyard, where he dabbled in the dark arts, learning the secret of immortality and finally becoming a Liche. Fearing destruction he took an apprentice, hoping to pass on his teachings, but more importantly his rage, to another. Koros was still full of hate for the Dwarfs, but his master’s rebuke took away his resolve, so it seemed that he would never get the revenge he so craved. Then his weak-willed apprentice Grimald brought Aluthra to his lair. She told him of Karak Azgal, and with her twisted imagination the two of them came up with a plot to ruin the Dwarfs. Koros believes Aluthra might make a good apprentice, having sensed the power within her, but he is too blinded by his eagerness to wipe out Dwarfs to look too closely. Grimald resents Aluthra and torments her incessantly, fearing a loss of station. The group moved into the tunnels beneath Karak Azgal, located the Hall of Bones, and started work on building the legions of the dead. For now Koros keeps Aluthra close, suspecting Grimald might just kill her. Once Karak Azgal is his, the Liche plans to devour the mind of his worthless heir and elevate his prisoner to the full powers of necromancy. Koros is a megalomaniac, taking great pleasure from raising the Dwarfs to serve him in undeath. He refuses to ally with any of the other powers in the ruin; his ego will not permit it. He is six feet tall with wiry grey hair and red glowing eyes. Although he wears fine clothing his body is shrivelled and sallow, as he is kept alive only by his magic. He wears a golden crown and wields a gromril staff studded with gems. Koros was a powerful but ine ectual necromancer, embittered by the fate of his Elven people at the hands of the Dwarfs, and obsessed with revenge. He knew he was near the end of his power, and so he conscripted Grimald, an apprentice who would continue his work. Magic Items *'Staff of Power': Koros laboured long to make this item over many decades. The staff is made of pure gromril studded with gems. *'Crown of Control': This golden crown was crafted by Koros to help him control the Undead he has summoned. Whilst wearing the crown, Koros can control a vast number of Undead creatures and his range of control is increased to five miles. Koros is also able to see and hear through his Undead minions, and can speak through them. Source * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Karak Azgal ** : pg. 64 ** : pg. 65 es:Koros-dar Nael Category:Asur Mages Category:High Elf Characters Category:Wights Category:K Category:N